


Just a test

by TheIceQueen



Series: My Wincest works [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Confusion, Cute, Doctors & Physicians, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Medical, Mother Hen Dean Winchester, Needles, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: Sam goes in for a blood test as he does every third month, but this time something is wrong.





	Just a test

”Hey Colleen.”

“Samuel!”

Sam smiled at the middle-aged lady who always seemed overjoyed to see him. “Sam.”

“Sam. My apologies. In for the usual?”

“Yeah, nothing fancy today.” Sam hung his jacket by the door and went to sit down in the rather comfortable chair in the middle of the room.

“Your birthday?”

“Don’t you know that by now?”

The little woman smiled and shook her head at Sam. “I have it up on the screen, but I still need you to confirm. Like always.”

“May second, 1983.”

“Get comfortable. I’ll get everything ready.”

Sam had been coming in for blood tests every three months since his immune system started acting up and he got sick repeatedly and violently. It started a few months after the demon-blood was out of his system, and when Dean finally found a doctor who knew about the life, he had hauled him in there.

They had tested almost everything and found that something was going haywire in his blood, but not really what. Over the last year, Colleen had treated him for high blood pressure, iron-deficiency anemia and B12 deficiency. The last few months they had found nothing though but being an overprotecting and bossy boyfriend, Dean had insisted that they kept going. Sam didn’t mind. Even though the cause was supernatural, the visits with Colleen always gave him a hint of normal life.

“Ready?”

Collen moved her chair closer and Sam rolled up his sleeve, smiling at her.

“Sure.”

The doctor cleaned the crook of his elbow with alcohol and put the needle to the skin. Sam’s arm withdrew fast. Colleen looked surprised.

“You okay?”

Sam had no idea what just happened. He never thought twice about getting blood drawn before.

“Yeah… I don’t know.”

“Sweetheart. Were you nervous today?” Colleen held the needle at a distance.

“No.” Sam shook his head. Everything had been just fine, like always. “I don’t know what happened.”

“Okay. Sometimes the body reacts, and we don’t know why. Do you want me to wait a little?”

Sam shook his head and put his arm back. This was just a fluke, he wasn’t going to be scared about this. Colleen nodded and came closer again. Sam laid eyes on the needle and felt nauseous. What the hell was going on? When it touched the skin again, his arm withdrew in a small jolt, but he controlled it. Sam was determined this wasn’t going to be a thing but had to turn his head away not to be sick, as the metal went into his skin.

“Sam. Don’t forget to breathe.”

Sam realized he was holding his breath and filled his lungs with air. And again.

“All done.” Colleen put tape over the little cotton ball already pressed on his skin.

Sam was dizzy and could hear his own breathing, but the main feeling was still confusion and disbelief.

“I’m going tilt the chair, and get you lying down.”

“No. It’s okay. I’m fine.” Sam sat more upright in the chair to underline his statement, but his head felt heavy and he wasn’t sure standing would be a good idea just yet.

“I can see you’re dizzy even when you’re sitting. Just relax for a minute.”

The doctor put a small but firm hand on his shoulder and stepped on something under the chair that made it lean backwards. Sam thought he was going to throw up.

“Sweetheart. Is Dean with you today?”

“Yeah. We’re just passing through, but…”

Sam didn’t need Dean in here. He was going to be fine in a minute. It was already getting better. Maybe he just had too little to drink today.

“Let’s get him in here. I saw you two when this was still a new thing. I’m sure you’ll be better with him here.”

Sam had been nervous about this weird blood-thing in the beginning and even though he knew Dean had been too, it had always been better when it was the two on them.

“Hey, big guy. Wow, you’re white as a sheet.”

Dean came over fast. Even with the big smile and witty comment, he looked worried. He grabbed Sam’s hand, with one hand and started rubbing his shoulder with the other.

“What happened?”

Sam shook his head. He was almost back to normal, just a little tired.

“I have no idea. It just…” He shook his head again.

“Okay Sammy.” Dean kissed his forehead slowly and brushed a hand through his thick hair. “Sometimes, shit happens. Are you better now?”

“Yeah. As long as I don’t think about the…” Sam gagged.

His nausea came back every time he thought about what just happened.

“I think we should get out of here. What do you say?”

Sam nodded and on Dean’s request, Colleen tilted the chair back. He wasn’t allowed to leave without drinking some water first though.

Colleen promised like always that she would call right away if something showed up on the tests, and on the way out she put a hand on Sam’s upper arm.

“See you in three months, then.”

Sam nodded and hid the fact that his stomach turned at the thought of it. Dean shook her hand and wrapped an arm around his brother as they went through the door.

Outside, Sam leaned his backside against the hood of the Impala.

“Just give me a second before we drive.”

Dean stood face to face with him, cradled Sam’s face in his palm and looked investigative in his eyes. Embarrassed, Sam looked into the green eyes of his brother and lover.

“Sam. Have you felt this way before and hidden it?”

Sam didn’t believe his own ears. Dean knew that wasn’t true. All the times they had patched each other up, all the times Dean had seen Sam doing it himself.

“No, Dean you know that. You’ve been taking my blood when we couldn’t get here, and all the stitches over the years. I don’t know what happened in there.”

“All right. All right. I just had to be sure.” Dean placed a quick kiss on Sam’s lips and walked to the other side of the car. “Just don’t throw up in my Baby.”

Sam shook his head and got in. He had to shake this feeling, and during the two hour drive he decided that this wasn’t going to be a thing. He’d never feared needles and he wasn’t going to start now. Even without the checkups it wouldn’t be practical the way they were living.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after it happened to me. I'm still confused and really hope this isn't going to become a thing. I go in for blood work quite often and will for the rest of my life. So far I've decided that it was a one time thing.
> 
> As always; I love comments so let me know what you think.


End file.
